starcitizenfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hardpoint
A'Hardpoint'on a ship is a slot in the where a certain ship part, weapon, or a piece of equipment can be mounted. Every ship has multiple different hardpoints which allow for some customization of the and its cargo space. We can distinguish between''internal''and''external''hardpoints of a ship. Internal Hardpoints Internal hardpoints hold all ship component systems mounted inside of the ship. Internal hardpoints have a capacity. The capacity is a number which measures how much, what size and what quality of items can be mounted onto the hardpoint. A hardpoint can only hold a ship part, weapon, equipment if its capacity is big enough for it. Small ships have low-capacity hardpoints. Naturally, they cannot equip parts meant for the bigger ships with higher capacity hardpoints. A ship generally has a hardpoint for each of the followingship component systems. Hull Hullis the ship's bodywork. It holds together the parts of the ship. Shield generator Shield Generatorgenerates a protectiveshieldaround the ship. Power plant Thepower plant(or engine) of a ship is generating power by burningfuel. It is the power source for all powered ship component systems. The burned fuel is used as propellant for thethrusters. Avionics Avionicsis the system around ship's flight computer. It calculates the advanced math required for the maneuvering thrusters, tracking and identifying targets, and automatically routes power and ensure functional life support. It is unique among systems in that it can also be upgraded with additional systems (e.g.ITTS). Fuel tank Fuel tankholds the fuel the ship's engine burns. The more fuel your tanks can hold, the farther your ship can fly and the longer it can supply the ship component systems with power. Afterburner Afterburners give a significant boost to thrust at the cost of expelling fuel inefficiently. Intake Intakes are the hydrogen ram scoops on the front of the spacecraft which fuel it by gathering the free hydrogen in the space or in the extreme upper atmosphere of gas giants. They refill thefuel tankof the ship. Modular space Modular spacecan be individually designed and customized with various equipment. It seems that theupgrade capacityof a ship equals the capacity of the modular space hardpoint. Main thrusters Main thrustersare usually the most powerful ones on a ship. They are the ship's main means of propulsion. The ship's maximum acceleration, range, and radar signature are directly affected by its main thrusters. The capacity of this hardpoint is same as thethrust ratingof the thrusters which can be mounted here. Maneuvering thrusters Themaneuvering thrustersare used to change the ship’s orientation or to adjust its overall velocity vector. The capacity of this hardpoint is same as the thrust rating of the thrusters which can be mounted here. External hardpoints External hardpoints hold equipment which is mounted on the outside of the ship. External hardpoints have a specific classification and size. A lower classification can always be mounted on a higher classification hardpoint, but not the other way around. However, with the release of the hangar module, weapon hardpoints are not functional with all weapons within their class or below (ex: plyons can't equip guns), and size is actually the more important stat for what can be equipped to a given hardpoint. Class 1 Fixed gun. This is the standard forward facing laser, neutron cannon, particle gun, etc.Class one hardpoints allow to mount larger weapon systems. Class 2 Articulated gun (gimbal-mounted). Class 2 hardpoints are rarer and more expensive, but they allow guns to rotate on an arc rather than fire point blank.The increased cone of fire comes at the cost of smaller weapon size. Class 3 Pylon. This is where you mount missiles,ECMunits, radar pods, drop tanks, additional ammunition, missile racks, special scanners, etc. Class 4 Turret. Uses the same guns as class 1, but mounted in a separate area of the ship which may be crewed by another person. Turret slots can also mount pylon-type weapons (i.e. a tractor beam or a chaff dispenser.)Some ships can also use these hardpoints for increased cargo space and other ships systems. Class 5 Manned point defense turrets, generally mounted on larger ships and capital ships. Class 6 Heavy manned capital ship turrets – used for ship-to-ship combat. Class 7 Spinal mount lasers - heavy hitters that are effective against medium and large ships. Class 8 Capital ship cannons - extended range heavy weapons used for capital ship battles in space. Class 9 Short Range Automated Defensive Systems. Skin Skin is the paintjob and decals on the hull of a ship. Game-internally it is treated like a hardpoint. Little is known about the Skin hardpoints. TheHornethas two of them, tagged''Skin 1''and''Skin 2''. They have no classification or capacity. We can speculate that''Skin 1''makes the basic distinction between the military vs. civilian Hornet skin, and that''Skin 2''is used to hold user's custom paintjobs and decals. Miscellaneous Some ships, e.g. theHornet, have a hardpoint to mount miscellaneous other equipment which does not fit into other external hardpoint types.